EXO Off Cam
by minekami8v2
Summary: Pembicaraan sehari - hari para member EXO di belakang layar *fiksi*. Based on true events. Mostly chanbaek (and also main pairings). OT9. Kumpulan drabble yang random banget. But enjoy
1. prolog

Halo, Aku minekami^^

Disclaimer : I don't own EXO. They belong to God, their parents, their genius agency, and their fckn briliantly handsome selves

Cerita ini fiksi berdasarkan moment2 dan dikembangkan menurut imajinasi dan deduksi (atau delusi) seorang fangirl

Cerita dibikin supaya bisa kurang lebih ngewakilin karakter para member *tapi sedikit - sedikit ngalay gapapa lah ya*

Yang jelas cerita ini dibuat bukan gara2 lagi senggang (meski 90% memang senggang) tapi krn author adalah exo-l berbakti yang cinta banget sama EXO dan kadang suka ngebayangin kira - kira mereka kalo lagi bareng ngomongin apa dan kayak gimana

dan yang jelas guaje.. dan banyak kesalahan

so pls bear with me ok?

btw aku exo-l udah lama tapi baru nulis sekarang sih

*elah curcol*

Sekian, thanks for reading

Update kalo lagi ada ilham


	2. Mihawk's Wedding Day

(Referensi liat foto mereka di pernikahannya Mihawk ya)

*abis sesi foto -foto ganteng*

Suho : *buka twitter, hashtag #exo* "Eh.. foto - foto kita di nikahannya Mihawk tadi udah disebar loh dimana - mana"

Xiumin : "Mana? Mana liat"

Chen : *nyelip* "Woh iya beneran.. yeokshi EXO-L cepet banget deh mesti kalo urusan sebar foto"

D.O : "urusan ngelike juga.."

Kai : "Hyung bener - bener selalu update ya sama medsos. Padahal ig aja numpang mulu"

Suho : "Ya iyalah aku harus tau dong perkembangan kita di kancah sosial dan perekonomian global itu gimana-"

all : ... *kok garing ya*

Suho : *berusaha biar gak krik - krik*

"btw baekhyunnie tadi kamu ngode keras banget tau..yang kamu ngomong "Aku ingin menikah besok tapi aku ngga bisa". Lihat nih semua shippermu sama chanyeol ah udah pada kobam jejeritan comment sana sini"

Chen : "ditambah kalian liat- liatan mesra kek kalian aja yang lagi nikah"

Baekhyun : "tapi aerishipper masih pada hidup kan Suho hyung?"

Suho : "masih... setengah hidup sih kayaknya"

Baekhyun : *natap Chanyeol* "Chanyeollie... kamu kenapa tadi kok malah ketawa pas aku bilang gitu (pingin nikah besok tapi ga bisa) :( *pout* sedih jadinya.."

Chanyeol : *awkward laugh again* "Aah mianhae Baekhyunnie.. itu.. *jadi serius* apa kamu gak tau baekkie, kalo biasanya orang ketawa buat nyembunyiin rasa gugupnya tau.."

Baekhyun : "emm..ㅇㅅㅇ"

Chanyeol : "Aku .. tadi gugup banget tau.. makanya .. cuman bisa ketawa. Maaf ya"

Chen : "Aduh iya tuh kamu gak lihat dia tadi ketawanya sampe langsung nunduk gitu lo Baek"

Xiumun : "Jidat bgstnya ceye tadi bisa sampe nempel lutut tuh"

Chanyeol :"Iya jadi.. maksudku itu bukan... kayak gitu" *garuk2 kuping*

Sehun : "Iya hyung.. Chanyeol hyung cuma takut lose contol-"

Suho : "SEHUN BAHASANYA"

Sehun : "Sorry hyung maksudnya lose control.. yehet"

Chen : "Harap dimaafkan si maknae kan cadel"

Suho : "Cadelnya sekarang nambah huruf R ya" (-_-)

Kai : "oh takut lose control~" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

D.O : "Jongin" (ㄱ_ㄱ)

Xiumin : "Baby no no~ dan yi zhi lose control~"

Suho : "Aaah jadi inget Lay kan jadinya.. :("

Chen : "Btw Baek, Yeol, kalo kalian nikah beneran nanti undang kita yaa"

Chanyeol : "Hahaha yaa pasti lah bro"

Baekhyun : "Sipp nanti Chen yang nyanyi Everytime ya"

Chen : "Buseet woww udah mau kayak Song Song couple aja kalian nih"

Baekhyun : "Terus nanti Sehun sama Kai yang ngedance"

Xiumin : "Mantab sih tapi ntar para cewe undangan nikahan kalian pada tumbang liat duo maknae sexy dance hahaha ^^"

Kai : "Pake air suci leh ugha ya gak Hun?"

Sehun : "kuy cabs Jong"

Chanyeol : "Sekalian dance Artificial Love, Playboy, sama The Eve ya Hun, Kai"

Kai : "pake kecepatan 0.5x ya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) biar ena"

Sehun : "Sikat aja wkw ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Ga usah pake baju sekalian "

Chanyeol : "Gue kasih tempat yang yahud buat ngekspos keseksian lo berdua dah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Suho : "Nih orang tiga semangat banget kalo udah soal ginian"

D.O : *angkat tangan* "ya ntar aku juga sumbang lagu deh"

Baekhyun : "Ohh lagunya OSTmu? Yang mana?"

D.O : "Oppa ya"

all : *ngebatin "lol tumbenan dia bisa ngelawak"

Chanyeol : "Ya gak gitu juga kali .. kamu kayak anak TK minta dikarungin om-"

D.O : *death glare*

Chanyeol : *kicep*

Kai : *liat foto lagi* "Chanyeol hyung disini keliatan banget ya"

Xiumin : "Gara - gara rambutnya biru ngejreng sih.. langsung keliatan banget"

Sehun : "Sampe yang lagi nikah gak keliatan. Hyung nih nyuri spotlight banget. Udah rambutnya biru, tinggi kayak tiang, berdirinya di baris paling atas lagi"

Chanyeol :" Lha daripada kamuu Hun .. mukamu lempeng banget liatin yang nikah dari atas"

Kai : "Kita bener- bener bikin salpok di fotonya ga sih? Harusnya yang nikah itu yang mencolok dong hadeh.."

Sehun : "Dampak foto sama cogans mah gini yekan" *pamer muka bgst*

Chanyeol : "Efek abis comeback siih ya .. lagian gimana ya.. kan idol emang kodratnya mencolok gitu wkwk jadi kalo foto bareng.. ya gitu deh"

D.O : "mencoloknya ga di nikahan orang sampe bikin salpok juga lah"

Chanyeol : "Kok aku yang disalahin sih Soo ㅠㅠ"

D.O : "Salahmu pokoknye"

Suho : "Lo Kai kamu ikut foto ga sih? Kok ga ada?"

Chen : "Disini kali hyung *nunjuk si kai di foto, di sebelahnya chanyeol*, nih kok ada space kosong disini.. kok gelap ya, ga keliatan apa - apa"

Kai : "Uasemm :) silakan hinaku sepuasmu gini - gini gue visualnya grup loh"

Baekhyun : "Hahaha di foto si kai terang banget kok itu , liat nih" (Di foto, si kai kena lampu jadi terang)

Kai : "Baekkie Hyungg ㅠㅠ"

Baekhyun : "Bersyukur lu jong. Gua kasian sama lu makanya tadi kupake kekuatan cahayaku untuk menyinarimu"

Xiumin : "Shining~ Shining~ Just like a diamond"

Kai : "Yakali kekuatan cahaya..Kok gitu banget ㅠㅠ Dibully mulu gue teleport aja" *tutupin muka*

Suho : "btw pulang kuy .. kalian pada ga capek? Kita besok masih ada promosi lagi loh"

Chen : "Iya eh, pulang yuk. Tadi manager hyung bilang mobilnya udah mau sampe depan lobby"

Sehun : "Yakali depan lobby, low profile lah, pulang lewat pintu belakang"

Xiumin : "Biar gak digrebek massa (?)"

Kai : "Pulaang, ngantuk mau tidur"

Sehun : "Tidur mulu lu Jong"

Baekhyun : "Laper, mau makan ㅇㅅㅇ"

Chen : "Tadi kamu udah makan banyak pas acara masih laper?"

Baekhyun : "Cuma makan secukupnya.. sungkan sama Mihawk kalo ngambil makanannya membabi buta hehe"

Chanyeol : "Mau makan apa sayang? Ntar biar Suho hyung yang bayarin"

Suho : "Eh woyy yang nawarin siapa yang bayar siapa"

Tapi karena pada dasarnya Suho leader yang baik dan pengasih.. dan kayaknya member - member kesayangannya udah pada laper lagi ya jadilah mereka makan - makan di restoran deket dorm. Suho yang bayar.

-see you on next story-


	3. Laper Tengah Malem

-EXO dorm-

Suho : *buka pintu*

Chen : *lari dan loncat ke sofa*

"Uehh enaknya nih sofa. Ngantukk aduh capek.. mau mandi tapi lelah banget. Aish mana udah jam 12 lagi aduh kalo belum mandi ga enak tidurnya. Masih harus cuci muka lagi make upnya nih kudu dihapus terutama yang di mata. Tapi PW banget nih udah,

￣ロ￣）aaaa eottokhaeeeeeeeee~"

*Whining Jongdae beraksi. Ngomongnya sih capek tapi mulutnya ngoceh terus dengan kecepatan 100 kata / menit*

D.O : "Waduh si Kai kayaknya masih ketinggalan di mobil"

Xiumin : "Ah.. dia tidurnya di belakang sih..gelap juga.. jadinya ngga keliatan"

Suho : "Oh iyaa kok pada ga nyadar sih membernya masih ada yang ketinggalan?"

Baekhyun : "Udah biasa ilang membernya :)"

Suho : "Byun Baekhyun! Jangan bilang gitu juga kalii.. tega lu bikin leader hyung baper malem2 ㅠㅠ"

Baekhyun : "Em.. miann hyungg (ﾟωﾟ;;) "

Suho : "Mana yang lagi di china ini belum boleh balik korea jugaa"

Chanyeol : *nongol* "Duh liat ad (iklan) ayam BBQ di insta jadi laper.. kampret nih kenapa ad nya harus muncul di saat seperti ini"

(Ini ad nya Goobne chicken yang waktu itu diendorse sama EXO)

Sehun : "Deliv lah sana. Pesenin aku juga hyung"

Chanyeol : "Hadoh Oh Sehun, ini udah lewat dari jam 1 dan nih restorannya udah tutup kagak ada yang mau nganterin.. dah pada tidur mereka"

Suho : "Coba telpon pegawainya, bilang ntar kita kasih duit 3x lipat dari harga biaya sewa gedungnya"

Chanyeol : "Hyung ngelantur? Hyung mau beli ayamnya atau beli perusahaannya mereka sekalian?"

Suho : "Itu tadi ngelucu sih"

Chanyeol : "Nde in biar palli"

Suho : "Tapi sayangnya emang meski dibayar segitu pun yakali malem - malem gini mereka mau nganterin.. ga mungkin juga sih"

 _kruyuuuk_

Sehun: *liat perut ber-absnya* "Laper nih hyung"

Baekhyun : "Uwaa Sehun bener - bener jadi kayak bayi minta dikasih makan"

Xiumin : "Chanyeol ah, nitip beliin ayamnya juga dong. Aku mau mandi dulu ya"

Chanyeol : "Iya Minseok Hyung.."

Xiumin : "Chenny, mau bareng?"

Chen : *berusaha buka matanya yang udah tinggal seperempat* "Bolee hyungg .. bareng aja daripada ntar aku ketiduran di bathtub ( 'ㅡ ω ㅡ') "

Chanyeol : "Hmm kayaknya semuanya pasti lagi pada laper ya udah pesen aja langsung buat semuanya"

Baekhyun : "Kalo mau sih ada restoran yang masih buka sampe nanti jam 3.."

Chanyeol : "Pergi pesen makanan bareng yuk say :)"

Baekhyun : "Ayo :)"

D.O : *Habis nganter Kai ke kamar* "Lah kalian berdua aja? Ntar khilaf"

Suho : "Jangan lupa beli ayam loh ya, semua pada nungguin"

Sehun : "Jangan gak pulang dan nginep di tempat yang iya - iya loh. Hati - hati ketangkep kamera berduaan ntar ribut lagi"

Chanyeol : "Iya deh kita bakal hati - hati banget, tunggu yaa"

.

.

Hampir 2 jam kemudian

.

.

Sehun: "Kok lamaaa jangan - jangan mereka beneran belok ke hotel bukan ke restoran ayam"

Suho : "Hush Hun"

Baekhyun : "Kami pulang!"

Sehun : "Ayaamm!"

Chanyeol : "Dasar anak ayam, gue panggang juga lo Hun"

Kai : *buka pintu kamar* "Ayaamm..."

Xiumin : "Sang pengabdi ayam telah terpanggil sama aroma ayam"

Chen : "Yee ayo makan!"

Suho : "Jangan rusuh hoi ntar tetangga pada bangun trs kita dimarahin babeh Soo Man"

D.O : "Jangan lupa cuci tangan sebelum makan ayamnya"

Chanyeol : "Hehee abis kenyang bisa main game semalaman suntuk nih. Yok main LOL Baek"

Baekhyun : "Hoho siapa takut? Hajar"

D.O : "Gak ngantuk apa kalian? Besok masih banyak kegiatan heh, istirahat!"

Sehun : "Jongg kok ayam gue lu ambil sih kan udah ada jatah sendiri - sendiri!"

Kai : "ndhh huwup happh geww hum (ngga cukup jatah gue Hun)" *antara ngunyah dan nelan sambil bicara*

Xiumin : *naruh sepotong ayam di piringnya Sehun* "Udah udah, nih Hun aku kasih"

Chen : "Haduh duo maknae ini di panggung aja sangar, di belakang malah rebutan ayam hahaha. Kebanyakan makan ntar abs kalian ilang loh"

Suho : *Ngamatin teman - temannya sambil menggumam dalam hati*

 _Duh anak - anak yang selama ini kuurusin tetep aja nggak berubah.. masih kayak anak kecil semua. Dasar.._

 _._

 _._

 _-extra-_

 _._

 _._

 _Ddrt drrt_

Chanyeol : "Hyung ah, HPnya getar tuh"

Suho : "eoh?" *ngecek HPnya ternyata ada line call, nama di displaynya 'EXO Lay'

"untung udah selesai makan jadi bisa angkat telpon.."

"Yixing ah..Ni hao? (Chinese : Halo) :D"

Lay : "Hehe Ni hao Suho hyung. Sudah malam kenapa masih belum tidur?"

Suho : "Kalo kamu ngira aku udah tidur ngapain kamu telepon Xing -_-"

Lay : "Hehehe.. kangen aja sama kalian"

Kai : "Ooh Lay ge! Hyung, speaker dong, biar kita bisa dengerin juga"

D.O : "Halo Layy"

Baekhyun: "Yixing gee"

Lay : "Wah ramenya masih belum pada tidur semua. Lagi makan? Makan malem - malem ngga baik lo"

Baekhyun : "Nde.. tapi mau gimana lagi"

Setelah itu semua pada rame di telpon sama Lay sampe akhirnya mereka ngembaliin telponnya lagi ke sang empunya iphone itu.

Suho : "Ya sudah Yixing, ini juga udah mau jam 4, sepertinya kita harus selesai. Kamu baik - baik aja kan disana?"

Lay : "Iya hyung, cuma rasanya agak berat kalo nggak bareng - bareng sama kalian. Tapi aku akan berusaha, hyung jangan khawatir"

Suho : "Okay. Aku percaya sama kamu"

Lay : "Hyung juga baik - baik aja kan?"

Suho : "iya haha *lihat ke arah EXO yang lagi sibuk main - mainin kotaknya ayam* Masih tetep sibuk ngurusin mereka. Kalian ini masih aja kayak anak kecil, gak berubah. Tapi aku senang, dikasih temen - temen kayak kalian gini hahaha.

Jangan maksain diri ya Xing. Kita ga mau kalo ada apa- apa sama kamu, EXO-L juga pasti sedih kalo kamu pingsan karena terlalu maksain diri"

Lay : "Ahaha iyaa. Sampe ketemu lagi hyung kalo sudah waktunya aku balik"

Suho : "Iya Xing.. miss you"

Lay : "..."

"..."

"Miss you too hyung"

 _tuut tuut tuut_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-see you on next story-_


	4. Temen Sekamar

Suho : "Sehun mah gitu.. jahat"

Sehun : "Aishh kenapa lagi?"

Suho : "Tega – teganya tadi pas live kamu dengan santainya.. bilang di depan EXO-L.. kalo kita udah pisah ranjang!"

Sehun : "Hyung, ambigu tuh jadinya keles. Bilang pisah ranjang segala (-_-)"

Suho : "Padahal selama 5 tahun ini.. aku yang selalu ngurusin kamu yang kayak bayi Hun"

Sehun : "..."

Suho : "Masa sebagai balasannya kamu sekamar sama aku aja ga mau"

Sehun : "..."

Suho : *makin dramatis* "Lu anggep 5 tahun ini apa hun. Kalo mau ditraktir aja manis hiks. Mana pas di vlive dulu aku bilang aku bakal jadi teman sekamar abadimu"

Sehun : "..bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"iyain deh.. maknae selalu salah"

Chen : "Enggak Hun itu kamu yang salah"

Xiumin : "Ahh kasihan leader kita" *puk2*

Suho : *dalem hati* " _uahh ChenMin memberku yang berhati emas .. tumben – tumbenan kalian ngebela aku yang leader terbully dari evil maknae ini"_

"Ya aku ngerti sih sekarang kita udah banyak kamar. Member juga ga sebanyak dulu-"

D.O : "No baper"

Suho : *mengheningkan cipta sebelum lanjut*".. wajar kalo kita sekarang pada punya kamar sendiri sih. Aku kangen saat – saat kita masih sempit – sempitan sekamar berdua bahkan ada yang bertiga"

Kai : "Aaah baper kan jadinya hyung. Udah malem jugaa. Dulu aku sekamar sama Kyungsoo Hyung"

Baekhyun : "Aku juga sama Chanyeollie dulu"

Xiumin : "iya makanya kalian makin deket sama sesama temen sekamar. Kelewat deket malah. Btw aku kira meski ada kamar lainpun Baekkie bakal tetep sama Yeollie"

Baekhyun : "Maunya sih..tapi liat tuh kamarnya Chanyeollie. Figure One Piece, miniatur mobil – mobilan, kostum, boneka Rilakkuma, gitar, wuih semua ada dah disitu. Dianya sendiri duduk aja udah sesek apalagi gua yang masih numpang tidur sekamar sama dia"

Chanyeol : "Tapi kamu kan mungil kayak baby smurf sayang :)"

Baekhyun : "Tetep aja ga cukup yeol"

Kai : "Dulu pas Baekhyun hyung sama Chanyeol hyung masih sekamar pasti aja selalu rame. Main game sampe malem, terus pasti lampunya nyala terus"

D.O : "Dua orang itu kan emang jagonya berisik ngalahin kamu sama Sehun si duo maknae. Namanya juga beagle line"

Chen : "Coba kalo aku juga sekamar bertiga sama mereka hahaha"

Sehun : "Yehet"

Kai : "Kyungsoo hyung juga kenapa ga mau tetep sekamar sama aku? :( Kan aku kebanyakan cuma tidur"

D.O : "Keenakan kamunya kali. Kamu kan males bersih – bersih jong, mana mesti berantakan lagi. Kerjaanku bersih – bersih malah nambah dobel"

Kai : "Hyungg ;_; "

D.O : "Ditambah ... aku juga ngga bisa kalo di kamar pas kamu lagi nonton yadong"

Kai : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Xiumin : "Kyungsoo ya, kayaknya kita cocok deh kalo sekamar. Pasti rapi selalu"

D.O : "Ung, boleh sih. Tapi kamu bakal terganggu kalo aku ntar jadi pemeran drama, aku bakal latihan naskahku berkali – kali sampe aku puas"

Xiumin : "Gak masalah, aku juga mau liat. Lagian actingmu kan selalu bagus"

Chen : "Ehem ga mau sekamar sama aku nih?"

Xiumin : "Ahahaha cari suasana baru (?)"

Baekhyun : "Aku pingin tau rasanya sekamar sama Yixing ge juga sih haha"

D.O : "Oh ya Baekkie juga deket sama Lay"

Sehun : "Ngapain hyung? Tetep sekamar sama Chanyeol hyung aja deh"

Baekhyun : *shy3*

Chen : "Pasti kalo sekamar sama Lay dibukain tuh bokongnya biar isis hahaha" (pengakuan si yixing di 360 Star Show)

Kai : "Yaak Jongdae hyung maksudnya apatuh kok ambigu huahaha"

Chanyeol : " Wkwkw btw Suho hyung kalo tetep pingin temen sekamar ntar sekamar sama Lay gege aja kalo dia udah balik"

Suho : " Iya boleh sih tapi kapan dah dia balik"

Xiumin : "Ya kalo berdasarkan narasi MAMA sama banjir theory EXO-L yang di twitter sih 'The day the red force is purified, the twelve forces will reunite into one perfect root, a new world shall open up'

Suho : "Lah kok malah jauh gitu ujungnya -_- new world?"

Chanyeol : "Emang kita mau jadi raja bajak laut?"*

(*Parody One Piece kan mereka nyari harta karun One Piece ke New World. Yang berhasil dapetin hartanya ntar diakui sebagai raja bajak laut. Sisanya baca manganya ya sekian*)

*ba dum tss*

Xiumin : "Ngga sih.. tapi EXO-L percaya di suatu saat pas perang (album The War) udah selesai nanti Lay bakal balik sebagai healer. Nah jadi pas saat itu"

Kai : "Buset mereka mikirin theory kayak gitu? Gue ga pernah kepikiran sebenernya kita ini diarahin kemana"

Baekhyun : "Cuman Tuhan, Om Soo Man, concept planner staff, sama NASA yang tahu"

Sehun : "Hehe ya udah ntar gue drop spoiler aja deh ya biar keliatan keren"

Suho : "Ini apaan malah ngerambah kemana – mana deh topiknya"

Chanyeol : "Namanya juga obrolan grup ya gini sih"

Chen : "Tapi ntar takutnya si Suho hyung khilaf kalo sekamar sama Lay"

D.O : "Syukurlah masih ada yang inget topiknya tadinya tentang apa"

Suho : "Weh apa maksudnya, Kim Jongdaee?"

Baekhyun : "Kayaknya sih nggak.. Suho hyung bener – bener lembut dan sayang banget sama semua member jadi rasanya dia ngga bakal 'nyerang' deh.. Lagian dia Guardian Angel kan? (Suho)"

Chanyeol : "Shht Baek, di dalam semua pria terdapat insting tersembunyi"

Kai : "Yang mudah terbakar kalo ada yang manasi2in"

Suho : "Yaelah -_- makin gesrek ae"

Xiumin : "Yixing anak baik – baik jangan lu polosin loh, Ho"

D.O : "Baik sih iya. Polos ngga. Coba liat gerakan dia yang twerking itu, mesti harus Suho yang lari buat bikin dia berhenti gerak nusuk – nusuk gitu. Gawat ntar semua pada hamil massal. Terus pas di lose control itu juga .."

Chanyeol : " Yeah aku inget kan pernah bikin reaction Mvnya. #YixingTydacPolos"

Baekhyun : "Hoaahmmm yaudah woi udah malem nih.. ngantuk, tidur yuk"

Chanyeol : "Loh tumbenan, temenin main dulu game plis Baee"

Kai : "Hyung aku juga mau nemenin main game sih tapi aah aku ngantuk, mau hibernasi"

D.O : "Aku juga mau latian vocal lagi bentar buat comeback stage besok"

Suho : "Baru aja sebentar kita ngomong – ngomong udah pada cabut.. :("

Chen : "Hyung plis. Kita masih sedorm lo hahaha"

Xiumin : "Iya, kalo ada apa – apa panggil aja. Tapi jangan manggil buat cerita – cerita galau ya hahaha. Selamat tidur semuanyaaa"

Suho : "... ( ._.)"

Sehun : *lihat Suho*

"..."

"Haahh.. yah berhubung aku ini orang yang baik hyung, bole dah aku tidur sekamar sama hyung malem ini"

Suho : ✧ (◕ヮ◕) "ASDF SERIUSAN HUN?"

Sehun : "Malem ini aja loh ya. Besok aku mau tidur di kamar baru"

Suho : "Iya iya hehe"

Sehun : "Sama besok traktir tteokboki sama bibimbab di resto korea yang biasa"

Suho : "Aishh dasar. Sebahagiamu lah hahaha"

.

.

.

-see you on next story-


	5. EXO Group Chat 17917

EXO GROUP CHAT 17/9/17

A/N balas review :

Enyak : iya mereka emang kalo di stage aja kan sangar, tapi dalamnya masih maknae yg cute. Okay nanti Baekhyun cabenya di satu chapter khusus aja hahaha (?) Thank youu

* * *

*Keterangan*

referensi : Sticker LINE EXO 2 yang baru aja rilis

kalo ada nama member yg dibold itu mestinya mention krn di ff ga bisa pake tanda "at" wkwk

* * *

LINE

Sun, 17 Sept 2017 12:05 AM KST

.

Chanyeol : Guys

Chen : kenapa nih?

Chanyeol : muncul lu mesti cepet banget ya Chen, kayak penjaga groupchat

Chen : ahahaha *sticker dino ketawa*

Kai : *gambar meme troll* wahaha mirip

Chanyeol : ketawa mulu, belum ngomong jugaa

Chanyeol : Guys disini ganas banget fansnya.. di London

Chanyeol : Be careful

Chanyeol : Sendal gw keinjek

Suho : Elu ke acara fashion pake sendall? Jangan malu – maluin EXO lhaaa

Chanyeol : Ehehehe

Chanyeol : Elah nggak laah. Emangnya ini baju gue yang milih sendiri? Ngendorsin Tommy Hilfiger nih

Xiumin : Ecieee iya deh

Xiumin : tapi Junmyeonnie nanya sandalmu Chan, bukan bajumu

Chanyeol : anggep aja sepaket :D

Sehun : gak bisa

Chanyeol : Gitu banget Hun, gue panggang lu

Chanyeol : *sticker Chen let's eat"

Suho : Ngomongnya panggangin Hunnie mulu mentang – mentang anak ayam, tapi nyatanya kamu sayang kan sama maknae satu ini

Xiumin : *sticker moon senyum*

Kai : *sticker Suho Smile~*

Sehun : Aku lebih sayang Chanyeol hyung daripada Suho hyung

Suho : *sticker ketusuk pisau*

Suho : *sticker Suho yang nangis*

Sehun : Anjay hyung pake sticker mukanya sendiri padahal di gc ga ada yang pake sticker EXO yang mukanya sendiri haha

Chen : nggak bisa bayangin pake sticker muka sendiri haha. Tapi bakal relatable banget tuh

Chanyeol : *sticker Baekhyun lagi kesel*

Chanyeol : eh woy dengerin gue hai penghuni grup chat

Xiumin : Cie pake sticker ayang

Chanyeol : Minseok hyung kok salpok

Kai : Sandalnya hyung gapapa kan? **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol : Anjiran jonngg dari tadi mencetin sticker mulu sekalinya ngomong yang ditanyain kabarnya malah sandal. Gatau dahh

Kai : Ahaha kagakk.. bercanda hyung. Hyung gapapa kan?

Xiumin : Kamu ga dijaga ketat lagi? Belakangan abis insiden Taeyeon noona di Jakarta semua artis SM dijaga jauh lebih ketat lho

Chanyeol : Gapapa sih. Iya, kali ini meskipun udah dijaga tapi tetep aja rame kalo baru keluar dari bandara

Sehun : Soalnya kesempatan mereka liat kita ya cuman pas itu

Chen : Tapi kamu udah sampe hotel selamat kan ini?

Chanyeol : Hah iyaa cape banget, barusan selesai mandi ini gue Chen.

Lay : Haloo :)

Lay : *sticker Suho Hi*

Suho : Aigooo yixinggㅠㅠ

Suho : *sticker Chanyeol blow kiss love love*

Chanyeol : Lah sticker gue malah dibikin kayak gini -_-"

Kai : udah biarlah hyung, hitung – hitung jadi sarana penghubung orang LDR an

Kai : nih gue bantuin hyung

Kai : *sticker D.O love you*

Chen : Gini ya cara EXO pake sticker EXO hahaha *emot ketawa nangis*

Lay : Chanyeollie, kamu sekamar kan sama Yifan?

Chanyeol : Eh bukan sekamar ge, sehotel doang

Lay : Eh iyaa maaf salah, udah cape wkwk

Suho : Semangat Xing, kan udah kubilang juga jangan maksain diri..

Chanyeol : Semangat ge. Iya katanya sihh.. cuman tau dari info di twitter doang

Chanyeol : Sama pas baca daftar undangan tamu memang ada nama dia sih

Chanyeol : Tapi belum keliatan tanda – tanda kehadirannya

Sehun : Hyung bilang kayak gitu seakan Yifan gege makhluk astral

Lay : Haha kalo ketemu dia titip salam ya Yeol-ah

Chanyeol : Pastilah gee

Baekhyun : AAAAAKHH

Baekhyun : CHANYEOLLIEEE

Baekhyun : CHANYEOLIE DARI TADI CHAT TAPI AKU MASIH MANDI SAMA KYUNGSOO DEMI APA

D.O : Halo

Chen : Mereka muncul akhirnya

Lay : Halo Baek dan Kyungsoo :)

Chanyeol : BAEKHYUNNIEE ANJAYY KANGEN BANGET SUMPAH

Baekhyun : AKU JUGA KANGEENNN

Chanyeol : ADUH MAU PULANG JADINYA

Sehun : CAPSNYA WOYY SLOW NAPA

Kai : Halo D.O hyungg Baekkie hyungg

Suho : Haha yeol baru aja disana sehari belum ke Fashion week lu. Tahan jangan pulang dulu

Chanyeol : YA BAGUSLAH KAMU MANDI SAMA KYUNGSOO AJA JANGAN SAMA SEHUN NTAR KALIAN GIGIT – GIGITAN PANTAT AKU GA RELA

Sehun : lah kok guaa. Gua cuman korban penggigitan bini hyung nihh

Kai : Sehun sekalinya mereka dah ketemu, yang lain langsung kayak obat nyamuk

Chen : Bukan. Kita nyamuknya

Suho : **Chanyeol Baekhyun** get a room please

Lay : wkw kasian yang lagi LDR an guys

Sehun : Apalagi yang ayangnya udah left group chat guys

Chanyeol : Ah iya sorry semuanya..

Baekhyun : *Sticker Chanyeol sorry*

*HENING*

(mungkin semua member bingung mau ngetik apa atau ngetik hapus ngetik hapus)

D.O : ah...wkwk tapi kalian yg LDR masih kontak2kan pake personal chat kan?

Sehun : iya hyung. Pake DM ig, kakao, weibo juga nih

Suho : ini juga sambil telponan kok

Lay : *emot jempol*

Chen : Hahaha semangat yah guyss

Xiumin : *sticker Chanyeol good luck*

Xiumin : Eh udah malem woi besok masih banyak kegiatan

Chen : Padat jadwal as always. Besok juga harus latihan lagii

Lay : Iya aku juga besok shooting lagi

Sehun : Suho hyung kita ke movie premier itu kapan ya?

Suho : Besok lusa Hun

Kai : Aku ke presscon Andante juga besok lusa

D.O : Hmm udah pada pergi semua satu – satu ke urusannya masing – masing ya

Baekhyun : Barusan aja promosi POWER bareng – bareng, foto bareng- bareng..

Suho : Ya gini guys namanya kerja ngga cuman buat seneng – seneng aja. Tapi we are one okay. Kalian ada dimanapun kita bisa tetep berhubungan kok pake SNS. Ntar abis kalian balik semua kita rayain makan – makan okay?

Sehun : Makan – makan yehett

Kai : Sipp hyung. Ayam yaaa

Xiumin : *Sticker Chen Let's eat*

Lay : Ga sabar ketemu kalian. Video call yaa

Baekhyun : Yess ayo makann

Suho : Nah sekarang istirahat yuk .. ntar chat an mulu besok susah bangun

Chen : Hahaha siap hyung

Chanyeol : *Sticker D.O Got it!*

D.O : *Sticker Sehun Good night*

Baekhyun : *Sticker Sehun Good night*

Xiumin : *Sticker Sehun Good night*

Sehun : Perlu ya ngespam chat pke sticker orang ganteng

Chanyeol : Berisik Hun ini cuman karena stickermu ada good night nya besok good morningnya pake sticker Minseok hyung

Lay : *Sticker Sehun Good night*

Kai : *Sticker Sehun Good night*

-akhir dari chat di groupchat karena semua udah pada siap – siap tidur-

* * *

A/N :Halo semuanya, aku minekami. Makasih udah membaca. Sebenernya chat ini cuma 1/3 dari draft keseluruhan karena ini aja udah panjang banget ternyata gara – gara pas ngetik malah ngelantur kemana – mana haha. Okay see you on next story! Mind to fav and review?


	6. EXO Group Chat 20917

EXO GROUP CHAT 20/9/17

* * *

LINE

EXO Group Chat (9)

Wed, 20 Sept 2017 10:58 PM KST

.

Sehun : Ciee anaknya Tommy Hilfiger

Sehun : *send foto CY yang bareng sama Tommy Hilfiger*

Sehun : legend cuy

D.O : *send foto CY yang kayak anak ilang di Fashion week*

D.O : Dia kebingungan guys

Chen : *sticker ngakak*

Chen : Kok kasian banget sih lu yeol, ga ada temennya di sana terus kek kebingungan gitu

Chanyeol : Ini napa dateng – dateng pada bully gue semua

Xiumin : Hahaha mana poninya diturunin juga ya ampun Yeollie, kamu ga keliatan kayak member trio bgsd EXO nih

D.O : Dia keliatan bener – bener kayak anak ilang ya

Chanyeol : Halahh lu kalo ada gue juga bakal keliatan kayak anak ilang Soo

Sehun : Kalo ada gue juga ya haha

D.O : Awas kalian berdua

Chanyeol & Sehun : *sticker sungkem*

Kai : **Chanyeol** hyung, itu di sebelahmu cewe semua ngga lu ajakin ngomong malah bengong kayak orang bego. Kok kesempatan disia – siain banget sih?

Xiumin : Hush ngawur Kai. Dia kan ga butuh, cuman butuh si **Baekhyun** hehe

Chen : Benar sekali wkwk

Chanyeol : Iya gitu sih hyung. Sama takut bash – bashan lagi di insta kalo deket aku sama cewe

Chanyeol : Akunya sih gapapa.. ntar cewe yang kuajakin ngomong yang ig nya diserang EXO-L.. haha

Lay : Wah sabar Yeol wkw

Chanyeol : *sticker Kai OK*

Lay : Btw congrats guys buat Daesangnya!

Lay : *sticker Kai sama confetti*

Chanyeol : Yayy congrats yaa congrats

Chen : Yeeii hahaha

Sehun : Rayain kuyy makan yok makan

Kai : Ayaamm

Kai : *sticker Chen let's eat*

Suho : Makan ayam mulu kalian

Lay : Makasih ya hyung **Suho** nyebutin aku sama Chanyeol di winning speech. Aku terharu nih. Kalian jangan lupain yixing ya guys

Lay : *sticker Suho nangis*

Baekhyun : Sbb baru muncul abis maskeran

Baekhyun : Kok ngomong gitu sih gee :( we are one oke? Sampe kapanpun kita ini keluarga, ngga bakal lupain satu sama yang lain

Chanyeol : Ayangku terbaikk

D.O : Iya betul tuh

Baekhyun : ehehehehe

Kai : Sama Kris, Tao dan Luhan aja kita masih kontak – kontakan. Gege juga belum keluar dari EXO kan

Lay : Iyaa.. nggak mau.. Gak mau kalo nggak di EXO. Aku sayang kalian semuaa

Xiumin : Iya kami tau kok

Xiumin : ah yang read udah 9

Xiumin : Junmyeonnie?

Suho : Ah ya maaf baru nongol tadi masih stalkerin twitternya EXO-L hehe

Sehun : Stalkernya EXO-L muncul

Suho : Kita ganteng – ganteng banget tadi ya

Sehun : Of course

Suho : Tapi sepi banget

Baekhyun : Banget :(

Kai : Bayangin tadi membernya EXO cuman 6.. Cuma setengahnya jumlah full member sebelum Kyungsoo hyung nyusul

*HENING*

D.O : Padahal kupikir jumlah kita yang 2/3 jumlah awal ini udah cukup sepi

*HENING*

Baekhyun : Udah jangan diitungin mulu membernyaaa

Suho : Ngga kebayang kalo ntar pada wamil kayak para hyung SuJu. Mereka pas SMTown Cuma 4/13

Suho : Atau kayak DBSK tinggal 2/5

Xiumin : Nah itusih parah banget

Lay : Tenang aja, ga bakal ada yang ngurang lagi kokk

Sehun : Yehet. EXO Fightingg

Sehun : Poweeer~

Kai : Aah.. belakangan kita kebanyakan ngechat doang ya. Habis Chanyeol hyung sama Yixing gege lagi ngga bareng sama kita sih

Baekhyun : Kangen **Chanyeol** sama **Lay** paraahh . Padahal barusan aja kita seru – seruan di knowing brother, EXO Tourgram, shooting MV POWER bareng..

Baekhyun : Abis promosi mesti harus gini deh ya pencar – pencar di tawaran kerjaan masing – masing. Padahal aku cuma mau bareng kalian aja sebagai EXO kayak jaman – jaman dulu tidak seperti jaman now

Lay : aku bahkan udah karatan di China setahun ga ketemu – ketemu sama kalian

Suho : Iya sih. Jujur grup kita kan populer banget jadi pasti tawarannya banyak banget. Oh ya btw tadi kita reunian juga ya bareng temen – temen yang debut seangkatan 2012

Kai : Haha iya hyung ada BTOB sama VIXX. Udah lama banget sejak terakhir ketemu VIXX, itu pas kita di backstage promosi Lotto sama mereka promosi Fantasy

Chen : Haduh iyaa..

Sehun : Aah para boyband gesrek

Kai : Untung ga sama BTS juga makin gesrek ntar

Xiumin : Tadi anggotanya VIXX kurang 1 ya.. cuman ber5?

Lay : Iya kurang Leo yang ga ikut hyung

Suho : Oh iya si Leo. Barusan dia promosi Whisper kan kalo ga salah sama si Ravi? Kok tiba – tiba ga bisa dateng?

Lay : Dia gastrointestinal bleeding. Sekarang lagi dirawat di RS sampe pulih

Baekhyun : Waduuuhh D:

Lay : Aku tadi udah nanyain kabarnya. Memang agensinya memprioritasin kesehatannya dulu makanya dia ga boleh ikut kegiatan dulu sekarang.

Chanyeol : Ooh...

Chanyeol : Sampein GWS ya buat Leo, ge

Chen : titip salam juga dari EXO

Lay : Okay2 sip guys

D.O : Kudu bener – bener jaga kesehatan ya guys soalnya kegiatannya padat. Jangan capek – capek

Kai : Iya bener tuh hyung

Sehun : Padahal kita selesainya pasti malem jadi balik ke dormnya baru jam segini..

Sehun : *sticker Xiumin tired*

Chanyeol : Ya udah tidur yuuk. Besok berangkat ke Australia

Chen : Yess see you later Yeol

Xiumin : Sampe ketemu besok

Baekhyun : SAMPE BESOK CHANYEOLLIEKUUU. AKU UDAH KANGEN BANGET PINGIN KETEMU. BESOK POKOKNYA KITA SEKAMAR DI HOTEL YA GAKMAU TAUU

Sehun : Ah woy capsnya woy SELOWW

Suho : Ga bole sekamar ntar kalian khilaf heyy **Baekhyun**

Kai : Baekkie hyung pingin cepet dihalalin

Chanyeol : Haha iyaa udah kangen banget sumpah nihh ..akhirnya besok ketemu juga yaa **Baekhyun**. Jaga diri baik – baik :* tidur jangan malem – malem

D.O : Jadi obat nyamuk nih wkw

Chen : ngiiinggg (suara nyamuk)

Lay : Pingin ketemu kalian nih ._.

Xiumin : Sabar layy ntar pasti ketemu kalo udah waktunya hehehe

Suho : Semangat ya Yixingg *emot strong*

Lay : Iya hyung :)

Suho : Yuk tidur tidur. Rest well semuanya

Kai : *sticker Sehun goodnight*

\- end of chat -

* * *

Semua udah pada masuk kamarnya sendiri – sendiri, terus buka LINE chat

.

Ulltah si dino troll (6)

Wed, 20 Sept 2017 11:42 PM KST

Suho : Heh bentar lagi jam 12 nih kalian udah siap?

Suho : Jangan lupa nyelametin ya kita grebek kamarnya

Baekhyun : Haha sipp2 hyung

Xiumin : Hehee siap dong

Sehun : Aye

D.O : kok yang read cuman 5?

D.O : **Kai** ?

Baekhyun : **Kai** woy lu dimana lu?

Sehun : Joongg

Sehun : Ping

Baekhyun : Wait kok ada suara ngorok dari sini?

Sehun : Dia ketiduran?

Baekhyun : Kaiii woyy bangun jangan tidur heeehh

Baekhyun : Cepet tarik dia sebelum dia menyebrang makin jauh ke pulau kapuk

Suho : Eh seseorang bangunin dia di kamarnyaa. Tapi pelan – pelan jangan kedengeran Jongdae ya

D.O : Yaudah aku aja yang kesana

Xiumin : Oke Soo

.

.

.

-to be continued. See you on next story-


End file.
